best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Boredom" by Tyler, the Creator featuring Rex Orange County and Anna of the North
'Boredom '''is a song by American rapper Tyler, the Creator from his fourth studio album ''Flower Boy.'' It features vocals from English recording artist Rex Orange County and Norwegian singer-songwriter Anna of the North as well as uncredited vocals from British singer and songwriter Corinne Bailey Rae and it's the third single (and the 8th track) from the album. The song also features guitar work by Austin Feinstein. It samples "Get Down" by The Montereys. Produced and written by Tyler himself, the song was released on July 11th, 2017. Lyrics [Intro: Rex Orange County & ''Corinne Bailey Rae] When you're having fun, fun Time flies, time flies, time flies When you're having fun (time flies) Out the window (it goes, goes, goes) Rex Orange County Find some time Find some time to do something Find some time Find some time to do something Find some time Find some time to do something Ah 1: Rex Orange County & Anna of the North Boredom got a new best friend (Boredom, boredom, best friend) Cause boredom got a new best friend (oh, oh, oh) Boredom got a new best friend Na-na-na, na-na-na, oh-na-na-na Oh, oh, oh Rex Orange County & Anna of the North Find some time Find some time to do something Find some time (Find some time, oh) 2: Tyler, The Creator Boredom, boredom, boredom, boredom, boredom, boredom, boredom Boy, my bedroom floor is a cereal burial, I'm serious I ate 'em all, dry boxes, bodies, yeah I caught 'em If we're talkin' 'bout real meals, ask my stomach, he ain't saw 'em I've been in this fuckin' room so long My eyeballs are turning to drywall My friends suck, fuck 'em, I'm over 'em "Hi y'all, y'all ain't hit me all day What the fuck is the problem? Is it me? 'Cause I'm not solved, I'm... bored." Rex Orange County & Anna of the North Find some time Find some time to do something Find some time Find some time to do something Find some time Find some time to do something (Oh) 3: Tyler, The Creator Bored and getting desperate as hell (Desperate, using, texting, amusing) Cellular not amusing and I hope someone will Message me with some plans that are amusing as well 'Cause I haven’t seen the exit of these walls since before this morning Morning, morning, morning, morning ''(morning, ohh, what the fuck?) Got some cars I can handle but nowhere for performance My stomach angry and yellin', I need some food, I could order But I hate eating solo Need someone, we can loiter in parking lots As sunsets at the border, yeah Ringy dingy dong, I can't be alone I been starting to feel like I don't know anyone So now I'm staring at my ceiling fuckin' blowing Like I have no idea where I'm going ''Tick tock (Damn, gotta get outta here) [Hook: Rex Orange County, Anna of the North and Tyler, the Creator] Find some time Find some time to do something (Hey, can y'all help me right quick?) Find some time Find some time to do something Find some time Find some time to do something (Oh) [Bridge: Tyler, the Creator & Anna of the North] 'Cause boredom got a new best friend Tick tock Boredom got a new best friend 'Cause boredom got a new best friend ''''Tick tock Rex Orange County Find some time, find some time Gotta find some time, find some time Gonna find some, find some time Gotta find some time, find some time Gonna find some, find some time Gotta find some time, find some time Gonna find some, find some time Time, time, time, time Time, time, time, time Time, time, time, time Time, time, time Powers "Ride's over, we got some tickets to see s-" Why This Song Rocks # Amazing production from Tyler. # Well-written lyrics, also from Tyler. # Great features and vocals from Rex, Anna and Corinne. # Great guitar work from Austin. # Great rapping from Tyler. # It has a memorable hook. # It perfectly captures the state and feeling of loneliness as well as insecurity and desperation. # It fits with the general feel of the album. # It may be one of the best songs on the album. Video Category:2010s Category:2010s Songs Category:2017 Category:Neo soul Category:Neo-psychedelia Category:Alternative R&B Category:Alternative Category:West Coast Category:R&B Category:Rap Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Hip-hop Category:Sad songs Category:Songs that sampled another song